Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Je veux t'aider
by Missdream7
Summary: Felicia a toujours eu un faible pour le fils de son ancien patron, Harry Osborn. Le sachant profondément troublé, elle tente de l'aider. Et si sa tentative d'altruisme se transformait en un délicieux épisode sensuel et torride ? Pas coté M pour rien ;)


**One-shot**

Attirée par des cris et des fracas venant du bureau d'Harry Osborn, Felicia s'approcha lentement de la porte. Un peu stressée, elle frappa trois petits coups secs.

- M. Osborn, tout va bien ?

Un silence s'en suivit, puis un « Mouais » étouffé se fit entendre. La secrétaire hésita.

- Êtes-vous sure que je ne peux rien faire pour vous ?

Le silence était encore la seule réponse.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et constata avec grand étonnement qu'une table avait été violement renversée et qu'un verre d'alcool gisait par terre, éclaté en mille morceaux. Harry, assis sur le fauteuil les mains sur le visage, cadrait bien dans ce bureau délabré.

- Ramassez-moi ça, maugréa-t-il.

La jeune fille s'exécuta tant bien que mal. Harry ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il semblait complètement anéanti, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Felicia voulait tellement l'aider, depuis le début elle avait vu que derrière sa carapace de grand prétentieux, c'était un garçon sensible, blessé et troublé. La maladie de son père. Voilà ce qui le rongeait tant et elle le savait bien.

- Tout est rangé M. Osborn, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, hésitant à rester.

- Très bien, répondit-il en glissant lentement ses mains de son visage laissant entrevoir ses yeux rougis, rentrez chez vous Felicia.

La jeune fille sentit alors profondément qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire, pas sans avoir essayé au moins. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Harry…commença-t-elle.

Celui-ci sursauta et la fixa d'un regard suspicieux. Le soleil qui commençait à tomber rehaussait la couleur de ses captivants yeux turquoise.

-…Quoi ? souffla le jeune homme.

- Je…Je suis désolé. Je sais ce qui te tracasse et j'aimerais tellement savoir quoi faire pour toi.

Celui-ci soutenu son regard un moment, puis se rabroua.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, murmura-t-il amèrement, mon seul espoir s'en envolé. Je vais mourir affreusement. Comme mon père.

Sur ce, il se servit un verre de scotch et bu d'un trait. Felicia remarqua alors qu'il était blessé en visage, une petite plaie défigurait sa joue droite.

- Hum, dit-elle, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Oh ça, c'est rien, grommela le garçon.

Mais la secrétaire était déjà en train de sortir sa trousse de premier soin.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte, disait-elle en sortant un pansement et de l'alcool à friction, tu sais j'ai suivi une formation de premiers soins avant de devenir assistante.

Harry se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Ah ouais…

- Ouais, continua Felicia tandis qu'elle appliquait une ouate imbibée sur sa peau, je voulais devenir infirmière, mais ça n'a…pas fonctionné alors j'ai changé complètement d'orientation.

- Et maintenant, Felicia, tu aimes ton travail ?

La jeune fille se sentait intimidée. Il avait rapproché son visage du sien en disant cela. Le rouge ne tarda pas à lui monter aux joues.

- Ouais, bien sûr, oui, parvint-elle à articuler en baissant les yeux.

-Tant mieux, répondit-il en cherchant son regard.

Elle sortit nerveusement le pansement de son emballage et l'appliqua doucement sur l'incision. Il s'approcha alors encore plus près d'elle. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle pouvait sentir son parfum, à la fois sucré et masculin.

-Ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'a touché aussi doucement, murmura Harry.

Elle allait retirer sa main, mais il la prit doucement dans la sienne. La secrétaire, trop troublée, n'arrivait pas à relever la tête. Ses paumes, quoique rugueuses, étaient chaudes et accueillantes.

-Felicia… chuchota le jeune homme en lui relevant le menton.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune fille se sentait hypnotisée par ses beaux yeux, son petit sourire en coin et ses mèches de cheveux brun qui lui tombaient sans cesse dans le visage.

Harry posa brusquement ses deux mains dans sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. La secrétaire se laissa faire pendant un moment, trop prise par l'émotion. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes et sa langue, qui commençait à jouer avec la sienne, l'était encore plus. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra plus fort contre elle. Avec un sursaut de désir, elle sentit les grandes mains délicates du garçon se refermer comme un étau autour de sa taille. Sentant le désir l'emprisonner dans un tourbillon sans fin d'avidité elle fit sensuellement glisser ses doigts sur son torse et passa ses mains sous son T-Shirt pour explorer sa peau brulante. Celui-ci délaissa ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou et sa clavicule de baisers en y laissant de petites morsures au passage.

- Petite coquine, souffla-t-il dans sa nuque.

Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier d'une main tout en flattant ses seins de l'autre. Felicia émit un petit gémissement et le débarrassa définitivement de son chandail. Le jeune homme la fit glisser sous lui et détacha impatiemment sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son corps dénudé pour embrasser son sein gauche tandis qu'il pressait l'autre avec sa main. Tandis qu'il s'attardait particulièrement sur ses mamelons, la secrétaire sentait une excitation intense monter en elle et ne put retenir ses cuisses de s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ses hanches d'onduler légèrement. Son membre en érection frottant son entrejambe à travers son jean et cela lui arrachait de petits soupirs à mesure qu'ils allaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Harry détacha alors son jean et lui enleva son sous-vêtement tout en gardant ses lèvres prisonnières d'un baiser dévorant.

- Humm…t'aimes ça poupée ?

- Oui… Oh! souffla-t-elle alors qu'il insérait un doigt en elle.

La jeune fille ne pouvait plus retenir ses hanches d'onduler violemment à ce contact. Cela devint encore pire lorsqu'il se mit à masser son clitoris avec son autre doigt.

- Hummm, ahh..

Felicia détacha la ceinture du jeune homme et caressa sensuellement son entre-jambe faisant des lents mouvements de va et vient. Le garçon poussa grognement d'excitement et glissa un deuxième doigt en elle. Ils commençaient à pousser tous les deux de petites plaintes de plaisir quand il inséra un troisième doigt en elle. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées et envahissante. La jeune fille arrêta sa main.

- S'il-te-plait…, dit-elle.

Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux et se retira doucement. Il alla chercher un condom dans la commode d'à côté et revint s'étendre sur elle. La jeune fille se fit un plaisir de lui enfiler lascivement tandis qu'il caressait de nouveau son clitoris.

Il la posséda avec un plaisir non dissimulé en lui mordillant la base du cou. Cela arracha un petit cri à la jeune secrétaire. Les lèvres du garçon trouvèrent celle de Felicia et il commença à bouger doucement ses hanches. Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort. Il posa son front sur le sien et leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors qu'il commençait à aller plus vite. Les hanches de la jeune fille se mirent bientôt à onduler au rythme des mouvements de son amant.

-Ahh…ouais, continu, soupira Harry.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre et Felicia se retrouva sur le dessus. Celle-ci appuya ses paumes sur le torse d'Harry pour mieux le chevaucher et cela provoqua un profond gémissement de sa part. Elle se mit alors à aller de plus en plus vite jusqu'à avoir l'impression de se fondre complètement en lui.

- Oh mon dieu, Felicia…Felicia, gémissait Harry en agrippant sa taille.

Le garçon se releva en position assise, serra les cuisses de sa secrétaire autour de ses hanches et s'élança en elle encore plus fort en empoignant passionnément sa chevelure foncée. La jeune fille ne pouvait tout simplement plus arrêter de gémir, le plaisir la heurtait de plus en plus intensément et frénétiquement. Une chaleur incontrôlable montait entre ses jambes, elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Le jeune homme emprisonna son nuque de ses deux mains et pressa son front sur le sien en la fixant intensément.

- Allez, bébé, souffla-t-il en la chevauchant encore plus furieusement.

Ce dernier mouvement alla au bout des forces de Felicia, son corps se spasma sous l'effet de la pur jouissance. Elle se laissa complètement aller, émerveillée par le pur sentiment de vivacité que cela lui procurait. Après quelques secondes, c'était au tour d'Harry qui lâcha un profond râle.

- Oh! Oh mon dieu! Felicia!

Épuisés et tout en sueur, ils se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que le garçon posait doucement ses lèvres sur ses joues, son front et ses cheveux. Il se leva soudainement pour retirer le condom et remettre son jean en silence. La jeune fille remit également le sien et, étant donné la brusque froideur de son patron, se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de quitter. Cependant, alors qu'elle était en train de renfiler sa chemise il revint s'assoir près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ce que t'es une vilaine fille toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec un grand sourire.

- Ça m'arrive des fois, répondit-elle en rougissant furieusement.

- Où t'as appris tous ces trucs ? lui demanda-t-il amusé.

- J'ai mes sources, répliqua la jeune fille en répondant timidement à son sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, pelotonnés l'un sur l'autre, les doigts du jeune homme caressant mollement l'épaule de sa secrétaire. Felicia finit toutefois par remarquer que l'angoisse et le chagrin refaisaient peu à peu surface dans le regard d'Harry.

- Il serait peut-être mieux que j'y aille, dit-elle en se dégageant, je ne voudrais pas te déranger si tu as des choses à faire.

- Non! S'exclama-t-il en lui retenant le bras.

Le garçon lui lança alors un regard si triste et désemparé que la jeune fille fut foudroyée de culpabilité.

- Non, reprit-il plus calmement, reste, s'il-te-plait.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sentit aussitôt les bras du garçon s'enrouler très fort autour de son corps.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider Harry, murmura la jeune fille.

- Alors fais-le comme ça, répondit-il en restant accroché à elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, la noirceur avait fini par tomber et Felicia sentit que la respiration du garçon était devenue régulière. Elle se laissa donc aller également aux bras de Morphé, heureuse d'avoir pu d'une quelconque façon apporter un peu de paix à son Harry.


End file.
